Zaubersprüche aus Staffel 2
Liebeszauber bitte lass mich nicht im Stich, isst er diesen Kuchen, dann liebt er nur mich. Das fällt dir schwer das zu machen, deshalb lass mich das machen. Die Fragen sind mir viel zu schwer, ich wünsche mir die Antworten her. Ich soll Salat essen das ist doch gelacht, ich bekomme Spagetti gerade gebracht. Oh nein, oh nein, das Haus stürzt ein, lass es geben, lass es beben, lass das Haus am Leben. Daniel darf den Rat nicht entdecken, ich brauch ein Versteck, also schick ich diese Hexen ganz weit weg. Schick eine Nachricht mit Nummer und Klingelton, lass es aussehen, als käme sie von Daniels Telefon. Egal wann sie kommt, ich kriege sie schon davon! Grau oder schwarz das ist mir egal, nimm es zurück, sonst mache ich die eine Qual. Es ist kein guter Preis , Sophie ist wieder weiß. I Love Emma einfach magisch Tollmond Von Jax: Sorry Andi, du hast kein Glück, ich halte dich hier zurück. ☀ Zauber für Dad von EMMA donki lonki konik Ein kleiner Plums und sein Gedächtnis ist wieder zurück, doch Daniel weiß nicht wie, das ist sein Glück. So viele Orte kann ich besuchen, so viele Leute sehen, es muss nur ein zweites Ich neben mir stehen! Nichts klappt mehr Beim Zaubern hast du echt ne Macke, versuch's doch mal mit einer Zwangsjacke 1, 2, das wär gelacht, ich bin schulfertig gemacht! Ich bin eine Hexe und nicht dumm, die Flasche steht verkehrt herum! Früchte sind groß, Beeren sind klein, Andi's Zimmer soll nun ordentlich sein. Ich werd es ihr heimzahlen, keine Gnade, zu berge stehen Sophie die Haare. Weil uns hier die Kälte frisst, schick uns dorthin wo unsere Heimat ist. Der Hexenrat mag fair und weise sein, doch von seinem Strafzauber mag ich dich befreien. Dank der Kräfte kann ich handeln und das hier in einen Partytisch verwandeln. Ich will das diese Vorhänge verschwinden und dafür neue mit Blumenmuster finden. Zombie-Pyjama-Party Ich häng dir dieses Ding auf und jeder ist gut drauf. Diese Zombies bringen mich nicht zum schreien, hilf mir Diego zu befreien. Damit dieses Ding funktioniert, brauche ich auf keinen Plan zu schauen, sondern alle Teile durch Zauber zusammen zu bauen. Die Vase über die ich grad gestolpert bin, ist mir zu schwer, also stell sie wieder hin. Es ist gut ein zombie zu sein also ist dann Kati ein Schwein Ich stolpere links und rechts der Zombie ist weg Miss Schützling: Ich habe meine Kräfte wieder ganz frisch,verwandle Jax in einen Tisch. Maddie ist zurück ganz mit voller Kraft,Jax ist jetzt Saft Was andere mir sagen ist Kartoffelbrei , Steck Jax in Spind 203. Bring einen Patner nicht zum rasen, Verwandle diese Bank in einen Hasen. Ich werde Jax die Zauberkräfte entnehmen,und sie sicher aufheben Es fehlte bisher an Gelegenheit, besetzt mit Liebe diese Süßigkeit. In Raum 7 kann man kaum was sehen, drum soll hier ein Regenbogen stehen. Dein magischen Bericht wirst du niemals senden, sondern dich in treue zu mir wenden. Ärger zum Quadrat So viele Orte kann ich besuchen, so viele Leute sehen, all das kann ich tun, es muss nur ein zweites ich neben mir stehen. (Jax`s und Emmas Spruch) funktioniert Du bist mein Schützling, das soll unser Geheimnis sein, ein Geheimnis für immer, du schweigst wie ein Stein. Hexer ohne Kräfte nein Hier fliegen viele Motten, ich trage die coolsten Klamotten! Er brach unsere Regeln, das nimmt ein Ende, das ist der Grund, wieso ich Jax's Novoa die Kräfte nun entwende. Das Endet Bitter, überschütte sie / ihn mit Glitter. Alle wollen Daniel küssen Rasend vor Eifersucht soll Emma reagieren, wie eine Frucht. Gib den ersten Zauber ein größeres Ein Schutz Gebiet, erfasst es nun jedes Mädchen das Daniel am Strand sieht. Befreie Daniel von dem Fluch unter dem er steht, es wird Zeit das dieser Zauber vergeht. Meine Freundin ist schlecht drauf, mache diese Tür jetzt auf! Zurück ins Spiel, das ist zu viel! Bring sie zurück woher sie kam, denn dort ist es viel zu grausam. Das Risiko ist nicht mehr zu überblicken, wir müssen deshalb Lily fortschicken. Wo immer sich Philipp gerade aufhält, er wird durch meinen Zauber hier herbestellt. Ein Teil dieser Formeln haben wir schon, ergänze sie noch um ihre Chemische Reaktion! Dieser Schuh bringt ans Licht, ob Lily die Wahrheit spricht. Ohne diesen Zauber hab ich großen Streit, bring für Katie einen Freund hierher, der sie liebt in Ewigkeit. Er ist gefährlich und gar nicht zahm, schickt ihn zurück, woher er kam. Das Freundschafts - Auch hasse Emma Lass die anderen verschwinden und ich bin wieder allein. Emma ist ein Vogel Ein Vogel bist du nun nicht mehr, sondern ein Mensch, das ist nicht schwer. Egal ob Mensch oder Tier, Emma sei hier. Ein mehrfach Böser Plan Wir können nichts dafür, drum öffne für uns diese Tür. Ich befülle diesen Raum mit meinen Schlangenhaften Alptraum. Eene menge Dreck Hexerei zurück. Du bist ab jetzt und auch für alle Zeit, von ihrem Hexenbann befreit. Aufgeflogen ist der Schein, ich verwandle dich in einen Stein. Das dauert mir alles viel zu lang, ob ich es beschleunigen kann ? Euer Plan wird nicht klappen um jede Wette verwandle Daniel in einen Lappen mein schlaf lässt mir keine ruhe schenkt Maddie ein paar neue schuhe. Kategorie:Egal ob mensch oder tier emma sei hier Kategorie:Emma, Einfach Magisch